


Deeper

by LeroyThe5hadowWolf



Series: 90 Minute Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Androgyny, Challenge Response, F/M, M/M, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeroyThe5hadowWolf/pseuds/LeroyThe5hadowWolf
Summary: "Your son is dying! He needs medical attention and all you care about is his hair!"The woman sneered at the man with disdain "She cut her beautiful long hair. The neighborhood will talk. Besides she did this to herself."





	Deeper

Amy walked home trying to hate the grimace of pain from her boyfriend but it wasnt working. She knew because he kept shooting worried glances her way. She had almost made it safely inside her house when the black spots came into her vision. She tried to will the dots away but it only got worse until with a SMACK! she passed out. Her boyfriend quickly brought her into the house and called for her mother.  
"Mrs. Sanchez come here quick!" Mrs Sanchez came into her living room a moment later her lips pursed.  
"Her hair is cut. Why is her hair cut boy I told you that she wasn't allowed to cut her hair!"  
Amy's boyfriend looked at Mrs. Sanchez flabbergasted  
"Your son is dying! He needs medical attention and all you care about is his hair!"  
The woman sneered at the man with disdain "She cut her beautiful long hair. Hair that took years to grow. The neighborhood will talk. Besides she did this to herself."  
"How did he do this to himself?"  
"SHE is probably wearing those bandages again. Stupid girl needs to learn that she can't change who she is." Not listening to any more of her spiel he quickly begins to take off Amy's shirt revealing Ace bandages covering her chest. Slowly taking them off he notices with growing alarm the discoloration around the places the bandages were. Once off he realized that Amy needed an ambulance right away. Ignoring Mrs Sanchez he quickly called the ambulance and told them the problem and address. "Don't worry I'll make sure you stay safe my love."  
He waiting tense for the sound of the ambulance but finally he heard it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys the author here! So there I want to inform you that if you give this story a kudos you will make my day. Also this fic may seem unfinished but that is indeed the end. I was asked on Tumblr to follow three Challenges and I did. First was the 60 to 90 minute challenge where I could not stop writing for 60 to 90 minutes. In this case the asker choose 60 minutes. The next part was to write it without editing and that included as I was writing too. The last challenge was to have an ambiguous and/or abuprt ending. I think the hardest part was not editing it because I am very much a perfectionist.


End file.
